A New Day A New Start A New School
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Alfred and Matthew move from America to England and start a new school when they find true love. USUK PruCan with side pairings throughout
1. Chapter 1

Alfred x Arthur

Chapter 1

A/N: hello all its been a while since I last uploaded a story so here ya are since my drive has returned. There will be multiple pairings through out but the main two will be USUK and PruCan. It's been a while since I last wrote a fanfiction for Hetalia so I hope you enjoy it please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia if I did it would be a freaking Yaoi anime!

Alfred's POV

I was getting ready for my first day of an English school since my family had moved from America recently. I sighed I didn't like school anyway and didn't hold many hopes for this one in a new country. He sighed and glanced over at his brother "Mattie are you ready?" I asked in a bored tone wanting to hurry up and get this day over with.

Matthew nodded and walked up to me his bag over his shoulder, I sighed and grabbed my bag too slipping it over my head so we could finally leave for school "we are off now bye mum, dad," I said and Matthew copied me once we got a bye from our parents we headed out.

When we arrived at school I helped Matthew find his home room him being a year younger than me and rather invisible to the rest of the worlds population meaning he couldn't really ask for directions. Once that was done I said goodbye to him and tried to find my classroom as I wondered the halls I turned around a corner and walked into a blonde a little smaller than me his gorgeous green orbs now sparked in anger "hey! Watch where you're going!" He growled out as he got himself up off the floor.

I gasped but couldn't tear my gaze from those gorgeous eyes and outrageous eyebrows of his which only seemed to make his eyes all the more gorgeous. "Ahh I apologise I didn't know you were there..." I said sheepishly hoping that the others glare would stop.

I couldn't help the small smile that graced my lips when the others face softened a little and he asked "you're not familiar are you new?"

I nodded at him "I just started today...with my brother..." I said and he snorted a little.

"You're lost eh?" He asked as I once again nodded. He sighed and held out his hand "let me see your timetable," he said and I gladly gave it to the other. He looked it over before speaking again "well it seems we're in the same home room and classes so I guess you can just follow me..." He said handing my timetable back to me.

"Ahh great! Thanks a lot...my names Alfred~" I told him with a smile.

He raised a brow "I figured since your timetable States your name." He said coolly. "My names Arthur by the way." He said a little friendlier.

I grinned at that name a typical English name, "it's a pleasure to meet you Arthur~" I said happily he simply nodded and said 'likewise' before heading off down the hall, I hurried after him smiling all the way. We soon reached home room and Arthur took his seat, I made sure to take the seat next to him. We chatted a little while about nothing in-particular till the teacher came in.

When lunch came i grinned and followed the Brit to the cafeteria where another blonde with wavy hair approached him slipping his arm around Arthur's shoulders "Bonjour mon ami~" he greeted.

Arthur growled at him and shrugged his arm off his shoulder "go away you damn frog!" He glared at him and the Frenchman faked hurt at that.

"Don't be so mean mon ami~ you know you want some action~" he said with a wink which for some reason made me mad how dare that 'frog' hit on Arthur!

"I believe he's already told you to get lost..." I said a glare across my face as I said it. The Frenchman held his hands up in surrender.

Arthur looked over at me and raised a bushy brow "Alfred don't worry about Francis he's just a big flirt he hits on anything with a pulse," he said with a pointed look at the Frenchman who once again raised his hands in his defence.

I huffed a little but smiled when I turned back to the Brit, Francis had walked off to his friends an albino and brunette. He paid them no attention as he grabbed his lunch and waited for the Brit to get his then took a seat beside him, we ate in silence but stole glances at each other occasionally our eyes met. I smiled when I saw that the Brit was blushing at being caught.

He was falling and boy was he falling hard and fast for this gorgeous Brit. Once we had finished our lunch Arthur spoke up once more "would you like to come to a festival with me tonight?" He asked softly that light blush dusting his cheeks once again,

I grinned up at him and nodded "that sounds lovely!" I told him and took out my phone sending a quick text to Mattie telling him not to wait for him after school he had plans and to make sure he got home safely.

Arthur smiled at me a little it was online a small one but it made me incredibly happy knowing I was the cause of his happiness "your brother alright with heading home on his own on your first day?" He asked me I chuckled and nodded at him.

"Yeah he'll be good hopefully he's managed to make a new friend who can make sure he gets back alright though...he'd rather invisible to those around him..." I commented nibbling on my lower lip at the thought.

Arthur smiled at me a little "you're a great elder brother..." He said very softly I barley just caught it.

"I am?" I asked softly wondering why the other seemed down.

He nodded and looked down "I have three bothers two older and one younger...I don't really have a good relationship with any of them..." He said wistfully.

I stood and Arthur followed but he never expected when I pulled him into my chest hugging him tightly. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if me and Mattie had a bad relationship, I really wanted to reassure the other "I'm sure they love you deep down no matter what like you love them..." I said softly.

Arthur remained silent but his hand moved up to grip my jacket like it was the only thing keeping him on this earth. I gently ran my hand through his hair and then down his back coming to rest just above his butt on the small of his back gently rubbing circles soothingly, it seemed to work as his grip loosened on my jacket.

When the bell rang he stepped away his cheeks flushed lightly "t-thanks..." He whispered shyly and took my hand leading me to class as everyone left the cafeteria heading to their next class. As we headed to our class I spotted Mattie with the albino from before I was a little pissed off that it was the Frenchman's friend but knowing how hard it was for my brother to make friends with being practically invisible so he'd just quietly keep an eye on them in case the other hurt him.

"Yo Mattie!" I called as we passed them, Arthur and I stopped as did Matthew and the albino. We all sorted studied each other for a few minutes before Mattie finally responded.

"Hello Alfie..." He said softly and then glanced at the other beside him "umm I got your text earlier..." He said glancing at me then back to the albino "this is Gilbert...he'll be walking me home tonight he wouldn't take no for an answer when he found out you wouldn't be walking with me...I told him I'd be fine but you know..."

I couldn't help but smile a little at this well the albino...ugh Gilbert had just scored a big point with me thinking of my brothers safety "ahh well I'm glad you'll have someone to keep you safe when I'm not there...thank you Gilbert," I said with a nod.

"Willkommen Alfred anything for birdie..." He responded nodding back slightly and then said to Mattie "wir uns beeilen sollten Mattie, class starts soon..."

Matthew nodded and turned back to us "I'll see you when you're home..." And then he turned to Arthur "I see you made a friend Alfie, it's a pleasure to meet you Arthur correct?" He asked with a smile.

Arthur nodded and stuck out his hand like a gentleman which Mattie accepted. "It's a pleasure to meet you Matthew we will see you around." He said addressing them both as we all separated to get to our classes.

When the end of the day finally arrived I packed up my things and headed to the lockers with the Brit at my side luckily our lockers were close to each other once we had packed our school books away in the lockers we headed out "I'll see you at five..." He said shyly as we reached the gates.

I grinned at him and nodded "see you at five~" I replied glancing at him one last time before hurrying home it was currently three pm so I had two hours to get home shower pick something good to wear. I knew my parents would still be at work and so the moment I got into the house I ran up to the bathroom stripping on the way jumping into the shower quickly lathering up my body sighing softly before grabbing the shampoo and washing my hair, I rinsed off and stepped out wrapping a towel around my waist I headed into my bedroom.

I spent the next half hour picking out my clothes and actually dressing making it now four thirty I had a black skinny jeans on and I decided on a green shirt with a rather gothic looking skull printed on the front. I couldn't help choosing it with the shade of green reminding me of the Brits gorgeous emerald orbs.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts realising if I didn't leave soon I'd be late for our first 'date' which was so not cool or hero like. I slipped on my black converse before leaving the house quickly and heading to where the Brit had told me to meet him.

When I arrived at the spot and saw the Brit in light blue skinny jeans and a deep blue shirt I couldn't help my big grin "hey Artie!" I called out as I approached my hand up in greeting. He turned to face me a small smile gracing his lips again and I couldn't help but think of how handsome he looked right there.

"Hey..." He said shyly glancing around "what do you want to do first?" He asked.

I smiled and took his hand gently in mine "how about some food?" I asked and he nodded we headed into the festival.

"What do you fancy?" The Brit asked as we glanced at all the food stalls.

"How about a hamburger?" I asked the Brit who frowned a little.

"You can get a burger I feel like a hot dog..." He said softly.

I smiled I could tell he was nervous and so I gently squeezed his hand in reassurance "sure~ let's go...I'll pay..." I said softly.

"You don't have to..." He said softly glancing at me "I invited you after all..."

I smiled at him "I know but I want to treat you...I want to be a good date..." I said a little unsure if the other would reject me or not.

Arthur's cheeks flushed at that and nodded "a-alright..." He said softly and I had this urge to kiss him but I used all my willpower to stop myself. We headed to the burger and hot dog stand ordering our food sitting in a comfortable silence as we waited for our food. Once handed to us I paid for it and we walked to a quiet spot and ate in silence.

Once we had finished our food Arthur leaned over and shyly pecked my cheek before mumbling 'thank you' I had to turn away from him to stop myself from jumping him then and there. "L-let's go and try out some of the games..." I said taking his hand once again as he nodded.

We walked to the catch a fish gameArthur paid the man and we both took a paper net we stood beside each other and started fishing we eventually caught a fish each smiling at each other genuine smiles then released them back into the pond. "Want to ride the Ferris wheel...?" He asked shyly.

I smiled and nodded heading to the Ferris wheel with the blonde beside me the cue wasn't that long so we got on rather quick and as it went around we shared some small conversations and then I felt the other lean against me and glance up at me, our faces were so close together that I could feel his breath on my face and I couldn't hold myself back anymore I closed the remaining distance between us and gently pressed my lips against his, then I realised just what I just did and pulled away my cheeks a deep red in embarrassment.

I wasn't expecting the blonde to grab my face and pull my back down to kiss him, his cheeks a dark red the kiss lasted what felt like minutes but was just a few seconds. We pulled apart and gazed at each other both clearly embarrassed but not wanting to look away just yet.

Arthur then got totally embarrassed by what he'd just done and decided to look out the Ferris wheel instead to try and hide his flushing cheeks. I smiled and just squeezed his hand softly. When we got off the Ferris wheel Arthur pulled me a little to a small hill "the fire works are starting soon...this is a good place to view them..." He said rather shyly and I nodded as we sat down at the peak of the hill gazing up at the sky side by side as they set off the first fireworks.

"They're so pretty..." I said softly not wanting to break the mood that had settled between us as the fireworks continued. He simply nodded at my words leaning is head on my shoulder a content sigh leaving his lips as we sat there, I slipped my arm around his waist pulling him a little closer to me which he didn't seem to mind.

When the fireworks finished I saw Arthur look down at his watch and sigh softly "it's getting late we should head home..." He said as he stood up.

I quickly jumped up too taking his hand back into mine and smiling a little "I'll walk you home." I said trying to be a gentleman not wanting him to go on his own and wanting to spend a bit more time with him.

He reluctantly nodded and we set off at a relatively slow pace neither one of us wanting the night to end. We told each other a bit more about each other our hobbies and family and other bits like that. Once we finally reached Arthur's house I sighed as it meant leaving the blonde. "...hey Alfred want to come in...I mean it's a bit late for you to head home..." He said shyly a blush spreading across his cheeks and up to his ears.

I smiled knowing it was just an excuse as he had too much pride to ask me to stay for any other reason and nodded "of course Artie~" his blush spread to his neck at the nickname and I couldn't help but grin.

Arthur hurried to the door to open up and let me inside he quickly headed to the stairs and I followed "hey aren't your brothers and parents home?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Parents are away for a few weeks for work and my brothers are out getting drunk I suspect." He said shyly and then spoke up once more "m-means we are alone tonight..."

I felt a blush spread across my own cheeks at the innuendo there and God did I want to have a piece of that ass but I also wanted more than just his body I wanted his heart as cheesy as that may sound.

The end.

A/N: hey there I hope you enjoyed it, it's been a while since I've had the drive to write anything and I did this in less than 2 days so even I'm impressed a little. Please review all reviews are welcome but please if you have criticism don't try and attack me be polite, so meanings!

Bonjour mon ami is good morning my friend in French

Mon ami is my friend in French

Willkommen is welcome in German

Wir uns beeilen sollten is we should hurry in German


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert X Matthew

Chapter 2

A/N: hey guys here's the second chapter that's going to focus on PruCan, it's my first time ever writing PruCan so I do apologise if it's OOC. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: once again I do not own Hetalia!

Matthew's POV

I yawned once I stepped out of the shower knowing my brother would be getting up soon to shower. Today was our first day at our new school in England, I new that my brother like me wasn't looking forward to it. Our parents had moved against our wishes for their work. I wrapped the towel around my waist and headed out to my room before starting to dry my body then ran the towel over my hair once dry I started to put on my uniform then I headed downstairs for breakfast which my brother always missed because he was too lazy to get out of bed early like me.

I hummed my favourite song Now by Paramore as I headed downstairs hearing the shower turn on as my brother got in and headed to the kitchen where a full English breakfast was waiting for me "thanks mum." I said as I sat at the table and dug in.

Once finished with breakfast I headed upstairs to grab the rest of my things for school I could hear Alfred heading downstairs before me. I soon followed him he turned to me when I got to the bottom of the stairs "Mattie are you ready?" He asked I nodded and walked over to him " we are off now bye mum, dad," he called.

I said bye to our parents before following him outside "hey Mattie want me to walk you to home room?" He asked me. I nodded at that not wanting to go on my own. We walked in silence to my class finding it easy enough, I said goodbye to my brother and headed inside.

As I walked to an empty seat no one seemed to notice me like always I sighed softly and glanced around at the people in my class and that's when I saw him an albino looking right at me. He was about to talk to me when the teacher walked in and signalled for silence. I mentally screamed this incredibly hot albino had noticed him and wanted to talk to him but he'd been interrupted and I was sure I'd go back to being invisible to him in no time...

Once homeroom was over I grabbed my things and headed towards my first class unfortunately that was when the bullies decided they wanted to notice me. "Oi freak!" One yelled at me "faggot," screamed another and the third hit me in my stomach knocking the breath out of me before grabbing and pulling on my curly blonde locks.

"Oi! Go pick on someone your own size!" Said a gruff voice with a heavyGerman accent and the next thing I knew the boy who was holding my hair had let go and my rescuer punched him in the face, and then they all ran away leaving me gasping for a second and when I looked up to rescuer was that handsome albino I bolted I ran to bathroom and cried.

I could hear the other following me as I ran away but I couldn't face the other now my first day and I was already getting picked on by the other students while the rest didn't even know I existed. When I reached the bathroom I collapsed by the far wall and pulled my knees to my chest burying my face in them. I heard the bathroom door creak open but I refused to look up as I sobbed into my knees.

Gilbert's POV

I was shocked when I arrived in homeroom to find the most gorgeous person I had ever seen in my life blonde curly hair a strand loose and cascading over his face and the most captivating violet eyes I'd ever seen. But when I went to speak to this God in front of me the teacher arrived it seemed luck wasn't on my side today. As homeroom went on I found myself constantly glancing over at the cutie beside me I was shocked to sadness in his violet orbs. When homeroom finished I thought I was finally going to get to talk to him but he vanished. I quickly grabbed my things and went after him.

I frowned when I heard some yelling from just ahead where the man I was chasing headed when I rounded the last corner I stopped dead my worst death glare on my face as one of the schools bullies hit him in the stomach and then grabbed his hair pulling back up as he haunched over. I stormed over "oi! Go pick on someone your own size!" I said in a deadly voice that dared them to argue as I punched the bully that had attacked the stranger in the face.

They ran off like the cowards they were and I turned my attention to the blonde who looked up at me and seemed to look horrified before he ran off. I frowned once more and took off after him there was no way I was leaving him like that. When I caught up to him he was going into the bathroom and so I followed him and there he sat hugging his knees to his chest his head resting on them as he cried.

I walked over to him slowly I didn't want to startle him or make him think the bullies were back when he didn't move and just sobbed into his knees more I sat down beside him wrapping an arm delicately around his back and pulled him softly so he was now leaning on me "are you alright?" I asked him as softly as I could with my gruff voice.

He nodded and gripped onto my shirt as he slowly stopped crying though I could tell tears still brimmed in his eyes when he looked up at me "t-thank you..." He whispered before quickly looking down again.

I frowned and gently cupped his cheek lifting his face to look back at me "sie sind herzlich willkommen," I replied trying to be cool but when he's expression turned to one of confusion I chuckled "you're very welcome," I said in English so he'd understand and his cheeks flushed a little again.

I once again made sure the other was looking at me as I gazed into his violet orbs I found myself entranced and leaned forward when our lips were almost touching I came to my senses and pulled back rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "S-sorry..." I said and looked away "I don't know what came over me I mean I don't even know your name..."

I saw his cheeks flush when I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and couldn't help a small smile gracing my lips at it and then I heard him speak again his voice as smooth as velvet "my names Matthew..." He said softly a gentle smile gracing his lips as he waited me to return the gesture.

I turned back to him and smiled bigger "my names Gilbert~" I said with all my previous confidence back now I knew his name. He continued to smile at me and I though my heart might stop any minute he just had the most amazing smile I may even say it was better than the awesome mes smile.

He stuck out his hand in greeting and I quickly took it shaking softly "friends?" He asked rather shyly like he'd never had a friend before.

"Of course! You have the awesome me as a friend~" I said like it was written in our destinies. He let out one of the cutest giggles I have ever heard I swear no woman could ever come close I was really beginning to think that Matthew was an angel sent to me from the powers that be but then how could life be that good for me?

I released a small sigh as we sat there just watching one another when we were rudely interrupted by the lunch bell. "I guess we should get up and go grab some lunch then." I said softly quickly standing and then try to be a gentleman by holding out my hand to help the other up which he gratefully took.

As we headed out of the bathroom and down the halls I spotted well rather heard first the two noisy Italians heading their way "Yo Feliciano, Løvinø~!" I called out as they came into view they both stopped arguing about what ever the two always seemed to be arguing about.

"Ciao Gilbert~" Feliciano greeted and then looked over at Matthew with a raised brow as his brother stepped forward.

"What do you want you damn potato bastard!" He yelled at me like always it was sort of our greeting.

"Who's you're friend Gilbert? And how comes you weren't in class?" Feliciano asked and moved to shake Matthew's hand.

"Well the awesome me had to save my damsel in distress~ poor Matthew here was being bullied after homeroom and I just had to step in and save him~" I said cockily.

Løvinø just scoffed at me like he always did while Feli's eyes sparkled "you're such a good person Gil!" He exclaimed while Løvinø just said 'whatever' making me chuckle he was such a Tsundere it was unreal.

I was about to reply when another figure appeared in front of us "Bruder!" I exclaimed happy to see my younger brother.

"What's going on here bruder?" He asked looking at everyone currently gathered in the hallway. Though his eyes lingered on a certain loud mouthed Italian.

"I was just telling Feli and Lovi how I saved Matthew here from some bullies~" I said proudly. He studied the smaller boy beside me once his eyes were finally off Løvinø.

"Hello I'm Gilbert's bruder Ludwig," he said and stuck out his hand which Matthew shook rather shocked but then he smiled up at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ludwig," he replied softly.

Ludwig straightened up and gave me the 'you really like this guy?!' Look I frowned at him and gave him 'what about yourself ehhhhh and him?!' Look shifting my gaze to look at Løvino of which I knew my brother was in love with despite the insults always sent his way. Løvinø was currently glaring at the blonde and I had to stifle a laugh at that.

"Shall we go get lunch and eat it on the field then?" I asked looking at all parties present. They all agreed even Løvinø and Ludwig which surprised me. We headed into the canteen and I saw Francis hitting on Arthur again and Antonio was watching while shaking his head as a new kid glaring at him, Francis soon came sauntering over to me and Toni we exchanged greetings then we headed to get lunch. Once we had our lunch we all headed to the field so we could eat peacefully enjoy easy conversation.

I made sure I was sitting next to Matthew, Feliciano was on his other side then Ludwig followed by Lovino. "So Matthew do you like animals?" I asked trying to start up a conversation.

He nodded at me "y-yeah...back in Canada I own a polar bear..." He said softly I gaped at him that was just amazing I knew someone who had a freaking polar bear!

"T-that's amazing! I have a little yellow bird called Gilbird..." I said rather embarrassed for some reason though I tried not to show it too much.

Matthew smiled "I love birds~" he said and once again I was captivated by this man and that was when I started to call him birdie. Matthew's phone went off as we sat there he looked at it and then said, "oh great..." With a sigh.

I frowned a little "what's up?" I asked and he turned to look up at me.

"My brothers got a date tonight so I have to head back on my own..." He said his eyes looking helpless and I couldn't have that now could I not the awesome me.

"Well then why doesn't the awesome me walk you home instead?" I asked really hoping he'd say yes, when I looked at my brother I noticed the look he gave him his brow raised like he couldn't believe I'd just offered to walk someone home.

He looked up at me hopefully "really you'd do that for me? You don't have to I mean I can go on my own..." He asked like he'd never had anyone but his brother to walk him home.

I smiled at him "of course~ I'm sure Luddy can managed to get back on his own," I said winking at him as he'd managed to hold a conversation with Lovi without the Italian just cursing at him,I could tell that my brother liked the fiery Italian. "Hey Luddy why don't you invite Lovi over since I'm not going to be there~" I said with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

I smirked a little when I saw my little brothers flushed cheeks as well as Lovino's bright red face as he tried to come up with a insult and reply to it but Feli beat him to it."Ohh that sounds like fun Lovi you should go~ I spending some time with Antonio and Francis after school anyway~"

When Lovino gave in and sat there red faced still looking down at his lap, Luddy sent me a glare but I knew he was secretly glad and when we were alone he'd thank me for it I also noticed something in his gaze as if he was wishing me good luck with my own love life which made me smile. I turned to Matthew and smiled "so Birdie where do you want me to meet you after school?" I asked still smiling like an idiot at both my conquests.

He raised a brow at the nickname but I just smirked at him making him shake his head at my silliness before he responded, "ahh by the front gate I suppose I have to quickly go to my locker first soooooo yeah.." I smiled a little at him and he smiled back at me.

When the bell finally rang we all sort of sighed in sink as the peacefulness was turned into frustration. On the way to class me and Matthew headed towards our class via the cafeteria which is where we ran into Arthur and Matthew's brother "yo Mattie!" He yelled.

We studied them for a few moments before Matthew responded "hey Alfie..." He said softly "umm I got your text earlier..." He said glancing at his brother then back at me. "This is Gilbert...he'll be walking me home tonight he wouldn't take no for an answer when he found out you wouldn't be walking with me...I told him I'd be fine but you know..."

I noticed Alfred's obvious dislike to me at first but as Matthew spoke there was a small smile gracing his lips. "Ahh well I'm glad you'll have someone to keep you safe when I'm not there...thank you Gilbert," he said with a small nod.

"Willkommen Alfred anything for birdie," I responded nodding back slightly before turning to Matthew "Wir sollten uns beeilen Mattie class starts soon."

Matthew turned back to the blondes in front of us "I'll see you when you're home..." He said in his soft voice then turned to Arthur "I see you made a new friend, Arthur right?" He asked with a smile.

Arthur nodded and stuck out a hand like a gentleman which he accepted "it's a pleasure to meet you Matthew, we will see you around," he said addressing us both as we separated for classes.

Matthew's POV

Once school was finally out I quickly headed to my locker putting all my school stuff in the locker and then ran out to find the German. It was easy enough to find the albino standing there waiting for me and I couldn't help but smile as I approached him "Hey Gil..." I said softly and he turned grinning at me.

We started to walk down the street together holding a light conversation when someone walked into me like they always did it didn't matter what country we lived in it was always the same it made me a little depressed which Gil seemed to notice. "What's up birdie?" He asked softly.

I frowned a little before speaking up, "well I'm just sort of invisible to everyone that isn't family...except for you apparently..." I told him softly.

Gil raised a brow at that and then reached out grabbing my hand and pulling me a little closer to him so that no one could walk into me making me blush a little, no one had shown me such kindness that wasn't Alfred. He smiled at me softly squeezing my hand a little in reassurance.

We soon approached my place "what do you want to eat for dinner?" I asked as I fished in my pocket for my keys.

"Hmm wurst and potato..." He responded as I opened the door and let him in.

"Let me go see if we have any~" I said and hurried into the kitchen "you're in luck!" I called out and came back to the living room where Gil was inspecting the furniture and decor.

"Great! And you have a nice house," he said as he turned to face me.

"Let's go up to my room..." I said shyly as I took his hand shyly in mine and lead the way up the stairs and into my room.

The end

A/N: once again I apologise if they are too OOC but I do hope you liked it please review!

Sie sind herzlich willkommen is you are very welcome in German.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred X Arthur

Chapter 3

A/N: okay so here is the next chapter thanks a lot to everyone who has reviewed the last two chapters I really appreciate it, I now have a beta reader who will also beta the first two chapters so they will be replaced with the beta'd chapters. Please R&R!

Alfred's POV

"Want a drink?" Arthur asked me as he headed into the kitchen to get his own. I glanced around his home a little too engrossed in examining to respond to him. I blushed a little, and became slightly embarrassed when his head popped around the door frame to look at me. "Al..? Do you want a drink?" he asked again.

"Ahh a soda please…" I said shyly. He simply nodded before disappearing back into the kitchen, I glanced around again and noticed a couch, I moved towards it and sat down and wait for the blonde to return. It didn't take the other long to return, drinks in hand "Thanks." I said softly still embarrassed with zoning out on him earlier.

I took a quick sip of my drink when I heard the other finally speak "L-Let's go to my room…" he said softly, he was clearly shy. I stood up and followed the Brit up the stairs and into his room. My soda forgotten. Once inside the Brit sat on his bed, he seemed rather out of it as he looked up at me, I moved closer frowning.

"Is everything alright Artie?" I asked softly but no reply came as the others arms raised wrapping them around my neck as I'd now leaned down for a better look at him, he kissed me which I happily returned. He fell back on the bed pulling me with him so I was now leaning over him my hands resting on either side of his head which become the only thing stopping me from actually laying on him.

He ran his tongue along the bottom lip asking for entrance and I happily granted it opening my mouth and letting his tongue inside exploring every crevice as he deepened the kiss. His hands started to wonder down my body as they came to rest on my butt groping me a little. I was beginning to loose myself to the feelings and pulled away a little "Artie… We should stop… Before we regret it…"

This seemed to knock the Brit out of his daze as he blushed deep red looking away "I-I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me…" he whispered as he covered his face with his hands.

I smiled a little at the adorable Brit still below me, I pulled his hands away gently so I could see his bright red face then placed one gentle, sweet, loving kiss to the Brit's now slightly swollen ones. "Artie its fine… I really want to have you but it's too soon… I want to wine and dine you a little before we jump into bed…" I told him softly as he slowly nodded.

I stood up as I was still leaning over him "I guess we should go to bed…" he said, soon standing with me "Ahem.. I sleep in my boxers…" he said shyly. Which I found absolutely adorable.

"Me too," I told him seriously so he knew I wasn't just saying it, he nodded at me and started to strip and for a few moments I just stood there and watched this angel strip before me, my mouth hung open a little as his chest and abdomen were revealed to me.

I closed my mouth and looked away from his enticing form as I started to strip myself, when I chanced a look at the Brit he was already under the covers as he gazed at me a light blush dusting his cheeks as he realised I'd caught him. When I was finally in nothing but my boxers I slipped under his covers as well.

Arthur shuffled closer and I smiled as he rested his head on my chest hearing a small sigh of comfort coming from his lips which I'm pretty sure I wasn't meant to hear. I wrapped an arm around his lithe form, a smile gracing my lips as my thumb gently rubbed his back "Hey Artie..?" I asked, my voice just higher than a whisper, he grunted to let me know he was listening "You are my boyfriend now, right..?"

I saw his already pink cheeks darken a shade or two "O-Of course you bloody git..!" he replied while trying to hide his flushing cheeks from me.

I chuckled and smiled more at that placing a soft kiss to the top of his head as we just laid there "Good, night Artie…" I whispered softly not sure if the other had actually heard me or not, then I heard a very faint 'night' from the Brit which made my smile turn into a grin. I held him a little tighter as I let my eyes close easily falling into the realm of dreams.

Arthur's POV

I glanced up at the others face as I heard light snores coming from him, allowing a rare smile to grace my lips as I watched him sleep. I couldn't help the small flush that spread across my face as I remembered how readily I almost gave up my virginity to this American, which really wasn't me.

I let out a sigh at all my thoughts before burrowing my face back against the blondes chest closing my eyes and letting sleep slowly take my body.

The next morning I awoke at six AM like always and yawned when I moved to sit up I was stopped by an arm wrapping around my waist, I was confused and scared on who the arm belonged to, but then that I remembered the night before, a blush dusted my cheeks. Alfred groaned a little beside me his arm tightening around my waist a little "What… Time is it..?" he asked clearly still sleepy.

I gently ran my hand through his hair "its six AM." I told him. He groaned again, his arm tightening a little more.

My head shot up when I heard the door opening to reveal my brother "Breakfast is ready…Arthur…" he said as his eyes drifted to the other blonde in my bed and I could see the anger rising as thoughts ran through his head along the lines of me losing my virginity.

I frowned and grabbed my head knowing I was going to get a headache from this "Scottie… Its not what you think I promise…" I said sitting up now as Alfred's arm had loosened in shock when Allistor came in.

He seemed to be able to read the mood and turned around slipping his pants on before standing up to face my brother, he held out his hand "Hi… My names Alfred F. Jones, I'm Arthur's boyfriend and I swear we did nothing but sleep last night. Arthur invited me in as I walked him home and it was late," he explained.

Allistor raised a ginger brow and looked him over then his eyes drifted back to me as I was now standing out of bed and walking to stand beside Alfred, seeing that I wasn't limping and so I clearly hadn't lost my virginity reassured him and he finally took Alfred's hand shaking it "Names Allistor Kirkland… You better look after my brother!" he warned glancing at me then back to Alfred before leaving us alone.

I relaxed letting go of a breath I hadn't realised I was holding in. I hadn't been expecting any of my brothers to be back before midday so I was rather shocked to see him myself. "Your brother is very protective over you…" he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

I gave a nervous laugh "Y-Yeah he is…" I said softly expecting the other to breakup with me like all other 'relationships' I ever had, as soon as they saw Scottie they ran away.

He turned to face me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him and pecking my lips leaving me in shock. When I looked up at him I saw understanding flash in his eyes "I'm not running away Artie, your brother will not be able to scare me away I promise."

I nodded and smiled slightly at him before kissing him again "We should head down for breakfast… Then I guess you better head back home, I'm sure Matthew will be worried about you…" I said softly.

Alfred placed a soft kiss to my forehead "You know you could get dressed and come back to mine so we could walk to school together…" he said as he lightly nibbled on his lower lip.

I pecked his lips once more "Sounds good~" I responded and moved to grab my clothes "You should go down and start eating, Scottie makes a great breakfast~" I told him as I started to dress. He nodded and grabbed his shirt pulling it on before heading out and down to the dining room.

As I started to dress I started to think that maybe this relationship really would work, Alfred had met one of my overly protective brothers and still wanted me. I wasn't particularly close to my brothers but we were all protective of each other. Once I was fully dressed, I headed out and down to hear Alfred talking to Scottie which made me smile, no one had ever tried to talk to my family before they just ran like a bat out of hell.

Scottie had made a full Scottish breakfast* consisting of egg, bacon, sausage, buttered toast, baked beans, black pudding, tattie scones, grilled tomatoes, fried mushrooms and tea. Alfred was already tucking into the wonderful feast in front of him. "Dig in lil bro," Scottie said with a smile.

We all ate our breakfast in silence just enjoying it and once done I started to get ready to go with Alfred when I heard him say "Yo Allistor wicked breakfast thanks bro!"

"You're welcome Al, anytime!" Scottie replied, which shocked me, Scottie has never been so welcoming to anyone I brought back before but he seemed to be getting along with Alfred really well and it made me wonder a little.

When I walked back in I raised a brow as I commented on it "Are you alright Scottie? You're welcoming someone I brought back this is a first, maybe you're dying?" I teased a little before turning to Alfred "We should head to yours now otherwise we will be really late for school…"

He smiled at me shaking Scottie's hand before taking my hand in his as we headed out making my face flush deep red. "See ya lil bro, Al~" Scottie called as we neared the door, we both bid him farewell and walked towards Alfred's place.

A/N: so that's it hope you all liked it. Please Review everyone~ next chapter will be GerMano.

A full Scottish breakfast is basically a full English breakfast but from Scotland

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Ludwig X Lovino

Chapter 4

A/N: Hi there again here's the next chapter my personal OTP I hope you enjoy please R&R!

Ludwig's POV

I was still reeling at the fact that Lovino was going to come to mine tonight just two of us, I swear my bruder was a genius though I had no idea if we could even be civil enough to spend the evening together but I really wanted to try for the sake of my one and only love. I've always preferred Lovino to Feliciano though being close to Feli made people misunderstand a lot.

I couldn't focus on my classes for the rest of the day as all I could think about was later tonight with that fiery Italian. The hours soon flew by and it was now the end of the day I hurried out to the gates to wait for the Italian. I smiled internally when I finally spotted him headed towards me clearly nervous as he fidgeted. "Andiamo…diamoci da fare…" he whispered refusing to look at me. I smiled slightly and took his hand in mine before heading towards my place "b-bastardo…"

I chuckled at him a little and just squeezed his hand a little as we neared my place "hungry Lovi?" I asked and he just grunted to let me know he was indeed hungry as we headed through my front door "fancy some pasta?" I asked him "with extra tomato sauce?"

"You can make pasta?" he asked shock clearly written over his face "I figured you were just a damn potato eater…" his cheeks flushed a little "c-can I really have extra tomato sauce..?"

I couldn't help the small smile that graced my lips despite being called a 'damn potato eater' by the Italian. "Of course I can it's not like I could invite an Italian over and not be able to cook pasta…Feli taught me a little while ago."

When I looked back at the fiery Italian his previous cute face was now one of pure anger as he stomped into my living room, I could guess what I had said wrong I mentioned his bruder which was a sensitive subject to the older Italian thinking that everyone preferred his bruder because he was nice and sweet compared to the others brashness and rude mouth. When I walked into the living room after him he was sat on the couch sulking "why didn't you just invite fratello over when it's clear its him you wanted to spend time with!" he growled out.

I sighed and sat beside him guessing it was now or never to tell this hot headed Italian just how I felt about him, I wasn't very good at sharing my feelings but I knew I had to try. "Lovi I don't like your bruder like you think I do, yes he's sweet and kind but he's too clingy and way too innocent for me, I like my men fiery, passionate and with a bad mouth~" I said with a light chuckle at the last bit but my face showed my seriousness.

He lifted his head our eyes meeting and for a moment I got lost in pools of amber until I heard his voice a little shaky as tears rimmed his eyes. "Y-you really mean it…you prefer me to my fratello..?" he asked a light flush dusting his cheeks.

I gave him one of my rare smiles and nodded "I mean it Lovi you've always been the only one for me from the very beginning but I gathered you always hated me so I never brought it up and well your bruder has always known about my feelings and was trying to help…and so has Gil…" I said nervously scratching the back of my neck while looking at my lap.

I wasn't quite sure how the other actually felt about me so when I looked back up at the Italian I was surprised to see him leaning in and then to feel his lips pressed against mine his face as red as a tomato. I was so shocked by the kiss that I forgot to kiss him back and so he started to pull away which snapped me out of my daze, I quickly grabbed his face in my hands pulling him gently back towards me as I kissed him softly at first but didn't take long for it to deepen in need and want.

Lovino all but climbed into my lap as the kiss deepened, I wrapped my arms around his waist as he straddled my lap pulling him closer to me as I now trailed kisses along his jawline then down his neck nibbling along the way making the Italian moan and groan sexily which turned me on so much it was unreal no man or woman or even porn had ever made me this hard so quickly.

I lifted up the others shirt as I sucked some of the flesh from the Italian's neck leaving a little red mark before removing the offending clothing. I had to pause to admire the others amazing body he was really well built despite his lithe form and I found myself licking my lips. "B-bastardo…hurry up…" the Italian whined out.

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the others impatience "ja, ja of course," I responded capturing his lips again in a kiss, he eagerly kissed back. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance which he granted I wasted no time in slipping my tongue inside his hot wet cavern as my hands slid up his stomach to his chest fingers ghosting over the Italian's sensitive nipples making him moan into my mouth.

Lovino pulled away from the kiss for air panting softly as I pinched, rolled and rubbed his sensitive nubs between my fingers. "L-Ludwig..!" he moaned out which made me even harder if that was even possible. I let one hand slip back own his body to the hem of his pants. I teased him by slipping my fingers inside his pants before pulling them back out again "s-stop teasing…testa di cazzo…"

I smirked a little before taking the others lower lip into my mouth sucking and nipping it as I let my hand rub against the others clothed erection making him moan out. His eyes slid closed as I slipped my hand under the fabric to gently cup his erection in the palm of my hand giving it a small squeeze before using slow soft strokes making him whimper.

I continued to nip and suck at his lip as my free hand moved to grip the hem of his pants and boxers pulling them down, Lovi shifted his hips to help me remove them and soon his hands were removing my clothing which I happily helped him with.

We were now both completely naked and I couldn't help looking at the fiery Italian on my lap and thinking I was the luckiest person in the world. I was about to kiss him when Lovi stood a dark red blush covering his cheeks as I watched him confusion in my eyes.

He pushed me down so I was lying on the couch before he climbed back on me only facing the other way as he leaned forward so he was now facing my erection, I could feel his warm breath ghosting over it. I thought I was going to cum right there and then when I felt the others tongue against the head of my cock.

I let out a shaky moan before leaning in and kissing the head of the others erection twice making him groan as he took the head of my erection into his mouth sucking on it softly. I groaned and licked from the base of his erection to the tip before slipping it into my mouth. He moaned as I started to suck on his erection bobbing my head up and down. His moans sent vibrations up my erection making me groan around his.

I slipped a finger to his entrance slipping it past the tight rings of muscles as I continued to suck him off he gasped a little around my huge girth. I started to finger him slowly at first letting him get used to strange feeling. After a while I added the second finger and started to scissor them stretching him for what was to come changing the angles of my thrusts till my fingers brushed the little bundle of nerves inside him that made him moan out.

His mouth had stopped working on my shaft but I didn't mind the sweet moans he released every time I brushed that spot deep inside him was good enough. I soon added the third and final finger continuing to scissor and stretch him. Once done I removed my fingers and stood so we could get into a better position I wasn't expecting the auburn haired male to grab my arm and pull me into a sitting position and for him to straddle my hips.

There was a deep red blush on his cheeks as he did this I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips at that moment. I gently placed my hands on his hips and helped to guide him down on my erection he groaned in pain and slight pleasure as he bit down on his lips. I leaned forward and kissed him trying to distract him from the burning pain he must be feeling as I continued to guide him down till I was fully sheathed inside him.

He shifted his hips a little getting himself used to the huge size of my erection before slowly starting to lift up and then drop back down. I groaned at the sensation "s-so tight…" I moaned out softly making his cheeks burn bright red. He shut his eyes tight from embarrassment which made me chuckle a little. I cupped his cheeks bringing him forward to kiss him softly.

After a while he picked up speed bouncing up and down sweet moans slipping from those lips of his I couldn't hold back any longer as I started to thrust upwards meeting him coming down thrust for thrust, it didn't take long for me to find that bundle of nerves again which had him a moaning mess once more.

I leaned in and bit down on the Italians neck making sure to leave a mark so everyone would know that this feisty and rude Italian was his and his alone. "C-close…" he whined out as I continued to hit that bundle of nerves deep inside of him.

I smirked a little and whispered huskily in his ear "Cum for me Lovi…" his back arched at the pleasure he felt as he came hard all over our chests and stomachs. I smiled and kissed him as his walls tightened around my erection tipping me over the edge and after a few hard thrusts I came buried deep inside him as his pulsating walls milked me of my cum.

He laid himself over me a panting mess his eyes still shut I wrapped my arms around him holding him close afraid that if I didn't hold him he'd disappear like it was all just a dream. He nuzzled his face into my neck a little making me smile a little. "We should shower…are you up to it Lovi or want to go to bed shower when we get up?" I asked softly placing a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

He flushed a little as I kissed him I smiled more at this as the blush reached his ears "b-bed…" he mumbled I nodded and stood picking him up with me bridal style carrying him up to my bedroom. I gently placed him on the bed before slipping into the bathroom returning with a warm wet wash cloth moving to the Italian and gently wiping up the cum from his body, I then went and grabbed one of my tops with how small the Italian was compared to me just a top would do. I handed him the top and then headed back to the bathroom to clean myself up before slipping into the bed beside the Italian who was already asleep.

A/N: Ahh this took me so long to write but I hope you enjoyed it! I want to get better at writing this pair so constructive criticism is welcome

Andiamo…diamoci da fare – Come on…let's do this… in Italian

Bastardo – Bastard in Italian

Bruder/Fratello – Brother in German and Italian

Ja – Yes in German

testa di cazzo – Dickhead in Italian


End file.
